teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Doctors' Green Serum
The Dread Doctors' Green Serum is a green, watery fluid created by the Dread Doctors at some point in their lives to help extend their lifespans far past that of regular human beings. While it has been implied that the serum possessed supernatural qualities prior to 1943, it wasn't until the Dread Doctors were approached by Garrett Douglas, an Alpha Löwenmensch and a member of the Anenherbe division of the Nazi Party who had been badly injured by the whip of a Ghost Rider, in that year that they were able to enhance the serum using his accelerated healing factor. After the Dread Doctors subdued Douglas, they chained him up, put an oxygen mask on him, and put him in a tank of the green serum, where his blood and the Ghost Rider venom from his whip wound mixed with the serum and amplified its effects even more. The Dread Doctors then began using regular injections of the serum to heal their injuries and illnesses while also extending their lifespans, as at least one of the Doctors, known as The Surgeon, was a man in his late 20s/early 30s in 1760 and survived to late 2012, making him over 250 years old; when The Geneticist injected The Surgeon's shriveled-up arm with the serum, it revitalized his tissues and returned his skin texture to a more healthy appearance, though it apparently cannot fully halt or reverse a person's aging. These injections seemed to be on a set schedule, as alarms would go off to remind them of when they were supposed to get their next dose. After the serum was injected into the veins in the forearm of the Dread Doctors, their blood vessels would briefly darken as the substance pumped through their bodies, similar in appearance to a Werewolf or Werecoyote when they are siphoning pain from others. The most impressive aspect of this serum is the fact that it is able of resurrecting the dead. This was first revealed when Theo Raeken used a large syringe gun of the serum to resurrect four of the Chimeras who had been killed by the Dread Doctors due to the fact that they rejected their transformations; Tracy Stewart had been dead for several weeks, while Josh Diaz had been dead for nearly a week, Corey Bryant had been dead for a day, and Hayden Romero had been dead for several hours, demonstrating that the serum was exceptionally powerful. Not only did it return these four Chimeras to life, but it also allowed their bodies to finally accept their transformations, giving them full command over their powers and memories. However, these resurrections left all four with an inner darkness that, while manageable, still had an effect on their personalities; Hayden and Corey (and, to an extent, Josh) were able to retain their morality despite this darkness, but Tracy, who Deucalion described as being utterly powerless prior to her transformation and death, became cold and devoid of compassion following her resurrection, reveling in how powerful she was and using her powers to dominate others. This serum also seemed to possess the ability to increase a supernatural creature's power if exposed to enough of it, as Garrett Douglas, who soaked in the serum mixed with his blood and Ghost Rider venom for seven decades, came out of the tank with the power of an Alpha, a Löwenmensch, and a Ghost Rider, a side effect that not even the Dread Doctors seem to have expected. This theory is further supported by the fact that the Dread Doctors hooked Mason Hewitt up to an epidural infusion of the serum in order to help complete his transformation into Sebastien Valet, the Beast of Gevaudan. It is unknown if there is any more green serum left, as what was in Douglas' tank was spilled and absorbed into the floor of the laboratory shed in the Beacon Hills Preserve when he broke out of his tank in autumn of 2012. Known Recipients of the Serum *The Surgeon *The Geneticist *The Pathologist *Garrett Douglas *Tracy Stewart *Josh Diaz *Corey Bryant *Hayden Romero Trivia *The Dread Doctors' green serum is one of several ways that a person can be resurrected in the Teen Wolf series; other methods include the Worm Moon ritual that Lydia Martin involuntarily used to resurrect Peter Hale, or having a deceased supernatural's accelerated healing powers made stronger with a full moon and/or medical resuscitative measures; in the latter case, Kate Argent was resurrected on a full moon after Peter Hale's claws ripped her throat open too deeply and transformed her into a Werejaguar, while Melissa McCall used CPR and the power of the supermoon overhead to activate his healing ability and resurrect him even despite having had no pulse for over fifteen minutes. Gallery Green serum injection theo.jpg|Theo prepares to resurrect the Chimeras Resurrection tracy status asthmaticus.gif|The serum resurrects Tracy Resurrection josh status asthmaticus.gif|The serum resurrects Josh Resurrection corey status asthmaticus.gif|The serum resurrects Corey Resurrection hayden status asthmaticus.gif|The serum resurrects Hayden Category:Substance Category:Supernatural Objects